The Two Duplicates
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: [sequel to Friendship Love or Hate] It was 8 yrs in the future. Sakura & Syaoran separated. She as a police officer of the Bokuto Station. Shiro is her partner, why does he love to tease her? Why does she felt Shiro was familiar? Who is he? Pls read!
1. The recalled memories

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

**New characters/names**: Li Shiro, Yutaro Jin, Keitaro Kaori

**Tittle**Two Duplicates

**Summary: sequel to Friendship Love or Hate Keiko is Pregnant! But How? Syaoran is somehow to be blamed. Sakura believed! Years passed by, everyone is dependent and Sakura was a police officer moved to the city. She was partnered with a guy who is related to the Li family… who is he? Why does she feel she knows him? Could he be Syaoran? **

**Note: Began from the future and will have a flash back later. Don't worry, I'll try not to make you guys confused. I WILL not make them apart! Just a spoil! They will be together! How? Read on… And yeah, cross anime with You're Under Arrest, just helping around… **

**I'd like to thank:**

**Minisparky****  
ducks-rule-world  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85  
Angel Fria  
XxQuietSecretxX  
AnimeluvaJK**

**Episode 01: Recalled Memories**

"I am back!" A long curly brown haired lady opened the Kinomoto Residence door out wide, "Emiko-chan!" She placed down her bag to put off her sandals. "Mama!" A short dark brown haired ran through the corridor and jumped over her, "Welcome back, mama!" She smiled.

"Keiko-kun," An old man about his nearly his 50s smiled from behind, "Welcome back." She smiled at her father and walked towards him, "I am back, papa!" She kissed his forehead. It had been 8 years after Keiko gave birth and she looked older and mature now. Yes, she changed into a better lady.

"Has Sakura nee-chan moved?" Keiko asked and helped his old father wrinkled and weak to the kitchen. He nodded, "We won't interfere her life for a moment." He started to laugh out loud and snapped. His back started to ache and Keiko insisted him to sit down.

"Daddy stop trying to be active!" Keiko had a worried look and walked over the sink giggling, "You're already old."

"Aw no Keiko, our daddy," A long pink haired lady about her 30s appeared from the door and kissed her daddy on his temple: "Isn't that old." She was pregnant for the third time. Fujitaka just smiled.

---

A fairly brown hair lady was at the train station. She was wearing a simple T.shirt that reached barely on her waist with shorts. Brown hand gloves were on her palms and the strong afternoon breeze blew her short hair and she tried to stop it by blocking her right hair with her left finger. She turned and saw two teenagers laughing near the railings. The girl was running from a guy and she smiled. A minute later she snapped. She looked down with her fringe blocking her eyes.

**Flash Back**

_The next day on the night Keiko was away. She was on the door with a pale look and everyone was worried but she immediately ran up the stairs and didn't come out nor ate for one whole weeks. Being worried, Sakura asked the industry where Keiko was at and she was told she must have slept at Syaoran's. This news was a bit shocking but she didn't try to ask Syaoran and she was a little distant from him. _

_Two weeks later, Yume found out Keiko was pregnant. The whole family was surprised and before they asked who Keiko slept with, Sakura knew it was Syaoran. Being enragede, Toya beat Syaoran up inside the house with Keiko upset on the sofa while Sakura in her room._

_"Darn you son of bich," Toya was enraged, "You dare make my cousin pregnant!" He beat him up repeatedly thus blood was streaming down his chin with a lost look. He didn't reply, he didn't understand. Yume can't do anything, that's for sure._

_"Please Toya," Keiko pleaded on Toya's leg, "Don't blame him. It's not his fault." Toya looked at her, "But Keiko…" She hugged his leg crying, "please Toya… don't hurt him anymore… it's my fault…" Toya walked away. "Toya onii-chan, please…" _

_Sakura was on the stair railings eavesdroped their every dialogs. She was the most upset and disappointed. Why? Why? Syaoran isn't like that, at least she thought he isn't. She bit her lips. Loving someone hundred percent doesn't bring any profits to you._

_Sakura appeared on the door. "Sakura?" Toya saw her and everyone turned to look at the upset Sakura. "Sakura, I …" Syaoran had his tongue-tied up. He looked down, he can't seem to say anything what was written on his heart and mind. _

_Yume looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran, I think it's better for you marry Keiko and be responsible." "No!" They Sakura's deep protest and looked at her. "But Sakura, it's the best for Keiko and her baby," Yume retorted seriously, "Keiko can't raise the baby alone nor abort it!" _

_Sakura glare towards Syaoran was deep and scary, "I don't want to see his face in this family or even responsible for Keiko's child!" "Sakura," Keiko tried to stand up, "But he have too!"_

_Sakura looked at her with another stare, "I don't think you'd want to be with a flirty guy for your whole life, would you?" Keiko's eyes started to tremble and looked down. She did not want to be betrayed. Sakura turned with her eyes blocked by the fridge walking to the dark, "So from now onwards, I nor this family will ever see you again…" _

_Months passed both sisters: Keiko and Sakura were in their room all the time. Who wouldn't feel sad of being pregnant unexpected? Who wouldn't be sad if you were betrayed by your own lover to someone close to you, your sister? Sakura did not blame Keiko, she loves her too much but she blames all to Syaoran and never seen him ever since. _

_Sakura walked down that morning and everyone in the house gasped. She cut her hair short to her shoulders. Yume was the one most shocked. Sakura's long hair, she tried to grow it 5 whole years and now she just cut it down just like that? She just replied, "I feel lighter this way…" She looked innocent. Toya thought would Sakura discover happiness again? _

_Makoto and the others didn't believed what Syaoran did to Keiko, at least they trust Syaoran since between Keiko and him, Keiko was worse but would Sakura side him and betray her own blood sister? Yes Sakura know Keiko's rebellious attitude but who can support her? She can only be there for her sister and the other sisters. She forgave everything Keiko did to her because she loved her like she loved her other sisters. The second eldest can't ignore them. _

_"What?" Yume spun around with a deep gasp, "Syaoran had an accident?" Her palms were shaking scared, "Is he all right? Makoto just kept quiet, "We haven't heard him for a while but Mei Li said that she going back to China." Makoto turned the stairs, "Should I tell Sakura?"_

_Sakura was on the stairs, shocked, more shocked than Yume. She felt like as if she was stabbed by something. The guy she had loved for 9 whole years and just started to hate got an accident. How? Is it because of her? She suddenly moved a little and they saw Sakura on the door with an evil look._

_"Sakura?"__ Makoto moved forward but Sakura stopped him. "I know, I heard it," She walked towards the refrigerator and picked up the Milk and drank it up rebelliously, "And what do I care?" She wiped the excess milk around her lips, "He deserved it."_

_Makoto fisted and his fringe blocked his eyes and stomped, "Sakura stop your childishness!" He rose up his arms wide. He never been so serious and enraged, "Syaoran didn't do anything to betray you! Syaoran loves you more than anything!" _

_Sakura harrumphed, "Untrue guys are just saying sweet words just for fun…" "Sakura!" Makoto slammed the dining table, "Wake up! Keiko blamed him because she wants her by your own and steals him from you! Don't you know that?"_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura turned with a deadly look, "Don't you dare insult my sister! Keiko wouldn't lie. She is pregnant and do you think she's okay with it? She's still fifteen!" She didn't believe anything Makoto just told her. It may be true or not but Sakura had to side her sister instead of Syaoran. _

_"Sakura…" Yume was shocked beside her. Sakura's savage attitude was returning back to her. The sweet Sakura will be gone forever, Yume realized this and could sense that Sakura wanted to throw the old life she was betrayed and make a new one, especially through her cut hair. _

_Being savage and changed, all her friends seemed to be distant from her, just as they were distant from Syaoran. Their laugh and smiled together can't be shared anymore, well, they thought so since Sakura often hang out with him ever. Sakura wanted to be alone… forever… if she could._

**End of Flash Back**

Sakura walked out the train station with her huge bag on her back. She was very tall and her body was well-shaped. She was already old: at least she thought she was. All her friends are married including Hikari, her second youngest sister. It been about 8 years since the incident happened and she was over with it, even though she still kept her memories. She looked left and right looking for a banner 'Kinomoto Sakura' but she didn't saw any. Someone is supposed to pick her up: her partner in the city, at least written on the letter she got a week ago. She received a letter that she was accepted to the Bokuto Police Station.

She sat down and waited and waited. Few minutes waiting ready pissed her. Polices are supposed to be punctual. Yeah, Sakura was unpunctual once but since she changed a lot, she was punctual now. She had irritated eyes and stood up, she had to choice to complain and started to walk.

She then saw a young guy about his 20s grabbed a young glassed lady handbag. The lady screamed when the bag was stolen, "Help! A thief!" Sakura looked at this man running and started to follow him from behind. Man, you couldn't imagine how fast Sakura ran. "Wait!" She called like a real police and the man with a funny looking turned, he ran faster and jumped over the railings. Sakura followed.

Sakura was on the road with car traffic. She looked left and right and she wasn't puffing, well, a bit. She saw a man turned to a building and Sakura pointed. He stopped and Sakura seemed to be bit more pissed. She ran, now faster than before but taking a short route, taking it randomly without thinking. It worked but she was on a higher ground. Being nuts to her skins, she had to choice and jumped over the railings to the lower ground.

The man's eyes grew wide, "Are you out of your mind?" Instead of running, Sakura landed on his back, motional and slowly. She was wearing shorts so it was easier. "I love jumping on high places!" She started laughing out loud and started bragging while the man below was irritated.

"Get off you me, Unfeminine!" He criticized bothered under her and she looked at him upside down. "Who you calling Unfeminine, you thief?" She had a disgust look. She didn't move and turned when the pervious lady called from her right. She turned.

"Yuriko, get her off me!" He pointed out loud, "If my back hurts, I will not come to work tomorrow." Yuriko had tears and indicated signs to Sakura. She had a lost look and stood up with a 'why' question.

He stood up and moved his back, aching left and right. "This girl is heavy." "Hey," Sakura pointed unrespectable, "You shouldn't have stolen that bag!" He looked at her, "I am not aiming for stealing. I am testing the new junior methods."

"Testing?" Sakura repeated and Japanese writings above her head, "Junior?"

--

Sakura stood in front and mid-age man with a serious look. He was the Chief of the Bokuto Police Station and he introduced her to everyone. Actually Yuriko and Shiro were testing Sakura since the beginning. Sakura felt stupid and embarrassed. She was crying in chibi inside her: she shouldn't act savagely. "But Ms. Kinomoto, you were great!" The Chief was proud of her. Proud of her hyper ness and power to capture Shiro: the thief. Sakura was flattered, who wouldn't? That early running really does help.

"Kinomoto Sakura," The Chief was serious and pointed the guy who acts as the thief, "This will be your partner, Li Shiro!" The previous guy smiled at her after a bow, "Nice to meet you Kinomoto Sakura, I am Li Shiro." His smile seemed different and Sakura felt an aura she knows this smile and his name. Who is he?

To Be continued

**Review**

**Episode 02: Haunted Room Next door**


	2. Haunted Room Next Door

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

**New characters/names**: Li Shiro, Yutaro Jin, Keitaro Kaori

**Tittle: **Two Duplicates

**Summary: sequel to Friendship Love or Hate Keiko is Pregnant! But How? Syaoran is somehow to be blamed. Sakura believed! Years passed by, everyone is dependent and Sakura was a police officer moved to the city. She was partnered with a guy who is related to the Li family… who is he? Why does she feel she knows him? Could he be Syaoran? **

**Note: Began from the future and will have a flash back later. Don't worry, I'll try not to make you guys confused. I WILL not make them apart! Just a spoil! They will be together! How? Read on… And yeah, cross anime with You're Under Arrest, just helping around… **

**I'd like to thank:**

**ducks-rule-world  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85  
dbzgtfan2004**

**Episode 02: Haunted Room Next door**

Sakura was sitting in the cafeteria, eating with her senior: Yuriko. The one who she met at first and the glasses cop. "So Yuriko-san, how longed have you become a Police Officer?" She faced Yuriko curiously. Yuriko was a brown long haired lady about her 20s, older than Sakura that was for sure. She was Sakura's senior.

"About five years," She smiled, "And I have been working with Shiro-kun about a year now." Sakura started choking. Yes she just realized that she was partnered to Li Shiro just two hours. She was forgetful and Toya always reminded her. She had vertical lines on her face with sweat drops all over. She hit her forehead on the table with a disgust look, "Why is his name that familiar?"

A question mark dragged out from Yuriko's head, "Why? Have you met him before?" She had an evil look for some reason. She conducted a theme. Yuriko was expert in telling the whole station in any rumors, even it was wrong or true everyone will know it in one hour later.

Sakura raised her head and shake her arms vigorously, "Not really met…" Sweat drops were behind her head and felt an aura of something behind. She jumped away from her seat in a gymnastic way and saw Shiro, smiling cutely. His short dark brown hair, his eyes were brown too. He does look so familiar, was he in the same school as her in high school or maybe in collage? She started look intently at this guy, to remind someone she might knew from her school days.

Shiro blinked and looked to Yuriko, "Yuriko-san, do I have something on my face?" She didn't reply; instead her eyes were blocked by her huge glasses, looking at him. Shiro held on his chin and started thinking, "I was sure I looked handsome in the morning. The mirror told me so." A huge sweat drop formed on everyone's held. No worries because Li Shiro was a type of guy who was proud of his gentlemen, cleverness and of course his good looking. He took himself as the only most handsome police officer at the Bokuto Station however he was not the only one.

"I know you can't resist my good looking," He started to make poses while the whole men sweat drops and the women screamed. It sure looked like all the women can't resist him. Yuriko sighed and flapped her left hand in chibi. She looked like she was used with this young and tiny man, at least to her.

All of sudden the cafeteria door was open wide and there was a blonde tall man was puffing. Everyone didn't spin around to look but Sakura only did, curious. Is that really the great Bokuto Police Station that everyone had been saying about? She had sweat drops all over just as this, the other women called as hunk, was looking for something he lost.

He stopped a moment later and glared directly at Sakura. She froze, what was he looking at? His smile immediately widened and dashed immediately towards her. Sakura was surprised and had a strange position. She crashed down. What was that all about? Never he seen a junior before?

He grabbed her hand with sparkling eyes, "Welcome pretty, I had been looking forward to meet you." Everyone shared the same sweat drop. He looked like he was an evil twin of Makoto, speaking of him, she haven't been in touch with him or the other friends. She felt like a useless friend.

The blonde man looked down at her cute breasts and had narrowed eyes with a disappointed look. He could see the size of her breasts and it wasn't big as he thought it was. Yeah most all of the women officers there have big breasts but that doesn't mean every one of them does. "Oh…" He dropped down her hands, "I am not fond of small boobs…" He turned with vertical lines and black background.

Sakura had dotted eyes, 'boobs'? She looked down and absorbed her breasts. Yes, it was normal and small. She bit her lips; she didn't have breasts until she was fourteen. Her chibi form started crying inside her mind. She blushed red outside.

"Really?" Shiro popped in with the other men offices, "Is Kinomoto-san's boobs that small?" All men started absorbing and she started boiling. Being infuriated and embarrassed, she punched Shiro's nose. He crashed down and his nose started bleeding with crossed eyes. Yuriko gasped, "Shiro-kun!"

"This will be your room," A long black haired woman said, she was the one Sakura adored since she was young. She was Kobawakaya Miyuki, and very kind too Sakura. She was her room mate, not to mention her other idol, Tsujimoto Natsumi, a savage like her. She might have followed her step.

A short brown haired woman, wearing just sleeveless shirt and shorts, leaned on her door. She had a spooky look, "Don't knock room the next door or you'll be doomed with curse all your life." Miyuki had a disgust look and scolded her. Natsumi shrugged, "Hey it's true! I am not lying! I am just trying to help! She is after all our junior!" She walked out.

Sakura had vertical lines on her face. Was Natsumi sempai talking the truth? Was the next room haunted? She started to shiver petrified to her skin. She wasn't fond to ghosts. She grabbed on Miyuki's arm and looked up, slowly and quietly, "Miyuki sempai, is it real? About the next room?"

Miyuki looked at the scared Sakura and patted her head as she was chibi, with a convincing smile, "Don't worry, it's just a rumor!" She closed the door with a smile, "Go to sleep now. Tomorrow's your first day to work hard!" She shut the door and Sakura felt the room bounced. She had 'don't leave me here' face.

Sakura looked left and her arms were on her chest, petrified, she never felt that scared at least not other than ghosts. She used to hear ghosts when she was a child, her mother even said that she sometimes talk to no one. She doesn't want that habit return to her. Her chibi form started crying inside her mind.

A few minutes later, she heard knockings and her hair immediately blew up. She didn't knock anything, she doesn't want curses! She stepped back slowly and quietly with sweat drops. From all the things in the world, why ghost? Wouldn't be better if they were just lost souls? Her face was pale, just as her back hit the next room wall, her eyes widened, and her heart pumped twice. Basically she knocked the next room door.

Without wasting time, she ran towards the door and tried to pull her door however it didn't open. No matter how strong she tried, it won't open. She stopped and started thinking. Does this mean the curse has started? No!

The window suddenly opened wide and the wind blew the curtains just behind her. Is the ghost going to get her now? The next room door's window was just beside hers. The sounds of the moving window were heard and Sakura was very scared now. All of a sudden she heard steps and she gulped. She could see shadow on the floor and the wind became strong. She shut her eyes tight and screamed on top of her lungs.

All lights were opened on the flat after the scream and Miyuki and Natsumi opened her door, concerned. They saw Sakura on the floor, in chibi and shaking. They shared the same sweat drop. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Miyuki asked and she turned a little. Her sight was blurring at first and when she got a clear sight, she immediately saw worried seniors.

"Waah!" She stood up and jumped over Miyuki, "Sempai, she was saying the truth!" She was hanging onto Miyuki though and Natsumi had irritated eyes. "You took that seriously?" She pointed.

She then heard a man's laugh and when she opened her eyes, she saw Shiro laughing out loud, rolling himself on the ground. "Waa! Teasing you is so much fun!" His eyes were filled with tears of joyful and he was chibi. "I don't even remember when was the last time I laughed like this!"

"Wha?" Sakura had dotted eyes, surely it was supposed to be a ghost behind her. She had narrowed eyes, what did actually happened?

"That room used to be haunted but it was purified by a priest just a year ago," Miyuki explained in the living room with the round cute face of Sakura in front of her, preoccupied. Miyuki giggled, "And now Li-kun is living there. I didn't expect he'd scare you that deep."

Sakura had annoyed eyes and looked left. Shiro was still laughing in chibi. Darn that man, she thought, they just met ten hours and he can make fun of her for two times already, in a day. Sakura snapped and pointed up, "But why can't I open the door and… I heard knocks … and and the window opened wide unexpectedly and… and the wind become stronger and stronger… and I saw a big shadow…"

Shiro coughed and she turned to him in chibi, lost, "I can answer to all that." He looked determined while Natsumi and Miyuki shared the same sweat drop. "That door is broken ever since the pervious owner left; you heard knocks because I was asking whether you are in your room; I opened that window to talk something to you; the wind getting stronger because it's gonna rain further more we are on the 30th floor and lastly, ghosts doesn't have shadows!" He pointed Sakura's nose and it gave out a clown nose sound. She crashed down to the sofa.

He was precise, ghosts doesn't have shadows. Why was she that petrified? How embarrassing. She woke up a moment later and rose up, "Wait a minute! So basically you can enter my room anytime!" She raised an eyebrow, curious.

He smiled wide, "Of course, we are partners!" His face was round and hyper, "If I have questions for exams, I can ask you, you are a good student." There were red cheeks and he looked cute.

Sakura stood up and lifted up a chair. Miyuki and Natsumi had a question look, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" She was breathing deep and she dropped it over Shiro's head, therefore he shrieked in response. She stomped back to her room angrily, "If I ever see you enter my room again, I will have your neck twisted!" She shut the door tight and savagely. Both seniors bounced on the sofa, preoccupied.

"Waah, I love teasing this girl!" Shiro laughed loud and both seniors sighed. Shiro will never change, but at least he has someone that could control him. Kinomoto Sakura.

To be continued

**Episode 03: Silver Ear Rings Part 1**

**Review**

A/u: I apologize for the long update. I know it had been forever but there was only review and it didn't really inspire me to write more unlike my DN angel fic. Anyway please review and tell me your comments, thank you!


End file.
